An electronic device allows a user to enjoy communication services and includes an audio generation function that generates an audio indicator to notify the user of reception of a call or message.
In recent years, electronic devices have evolved into multimedia devices that may offer functions such as photo/video shooting, playback of music or video files, playing video games, reception of broadcast and the like, so the audio generation function is not limited to generating audio indicators.
As these electronic devices have come into wide use, users may conveniently enjoy voice or video calls and other functions such as web surfing, watching videos, listening to music and the like, anytime and anywhere, using the electronic devices.
Nowadays, various noise problems have been emerged due to the ringtones, sound effects, alarms and the like that are produced by the electronic devices. For example, ringtones or received phone conversation sounds, which are frequently generated in a quiet public place such as a conference room, a lecture room or the like, may cause an unnecessary distraction. In such a case, the user may quickly block the speaker of the electronic device to block or reduce the sound coming from the electronic device, but when the sound volume is loud, the user may feel embarrassed.
Further, if the electronic device is positioned on the couch or bed far away from the user or is blocked by obstacles, ringtones, sound effects, alarms and the like from the electronic device would be provided to the user at a reduced level. Accordingly, the user may not perceive the sounds coming from the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.